Mr. Tenagain's Cookbook (Barney home video, SuperMalechi's version)
Mr. Tenagain's Cookbook is a Custom Barney Home Video for Season 1 released on July 7, 1992. On July 14, 2007, It was later re-released under a different title, "Barney's The Cookbook Fun!". Plot When Mr. Tenagain broughts his cookbook called "Mr. Tenagain's Cookbook", he decides to create recipes. So, Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids take him to his kitchen to create all kinds of his favorite foods. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Mr. Tenagain *Michael *Min *Tina *Luci *Tosha *Derek Songs #Barney Theme Song #The Having Fun Song #Hello, Goodbye #Just Imagine #Here at My Kitchen #The Yum Yum Song #Aiken Drum #The Pasta Song #On Top of Spaghetti #The Italian Macaroni and Cheese Song #The Raviloi Song #The Lasagna Song #Make the Dough #Nothing Beats a Pizza #The Italian Fresh Bread Song #The Italian Fresh Buns Song #The Italian Lemonade Song #We're Making Ten Shake Pudding #The Decorated Number Ten Cake Song #Icy, Creamy Ice Cream #The Decorated Donuts Song #Taking Turns #Lookie! It's a Cookie! #The Gingerbread Cookies Song #The London, England's Royal Castle Treats Song (tune to: Castles So High) #The Queen's London, England Royal Donuts Song #The Queen of Hearts #Tea Party Medley: (Polly, Put the Kettle On, Little Jack Horner, Do You Know The Muffin Man, Pat a Cake, Peas Porridge Hot, Sing a Song of Sixpence) #The London, England's Royal King's Birthday Cake Song #Clean Up #It's Good to Be Home #Hello, Goodbye (Reprise) #I Love You Trivia *Barney has his Season 1 voice and Late 1990/1991-1992 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 1 voice and 1991-1993 costume. *BJ has his Season 2 voice and 1990-1993 costume. *The Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in "When I Grow Up...". *The Barney voice used in this home video was also heard in "I Just Love Bugs!". *The Baby Bop costume used in this home video was also seen in "Carnival Of Numbers!". *The Baby Bop voice used in this home video was also heard in "Carnival Of Numbers!". *The BJ costume used in this home video was also seen in "An Adventure In Make-Believe". *The BJ voice used in this home video was also heard in "Look At Me I'm Three". *The musical arrgements used in this home video were also heard in "Honk! Honk! A Goose On The Loose!". *The end credit music is the same from "Barney In Outer Space", except is ptiched up pitch 1 to +1993-1995, except for a mixed 1992-1993 Season 2's arrgements. *The Season 2-3 Barney Doll used in this home video was also seen in "I Can Do That!". *The version of "I Love You" same arrgements from Season 2's Barney's vocals from "Be a Friend!" & Kids's vocals from "Honk! Honk! A Goose on the Loose". *When the kid say barney after he came to life, was is the sound clip mix ones from "Stop Look & Be Safe!", "Fun & Games!" and "Waiting for Mr. MacRooney!". *The same Mr. Tenagain and his voice used in this home video was also heard in "Having Tens Of Fun!". *Michael wears the same shrt in "Hoo's In The Forest?" & "Stop Look & Be Safe". and pants in "I Just Love Bugs!". and a short hair, the same voice also heard in "Rock With Barney". *Min wears the same clothes in "The Exercise Circus!". and a hair-style, the same voice also heard in "Everyone Is Special!". *Tosha wears the same clothes in "Red, Blue & Circle Too!". and a pony-tall, the same voice also heard in "Home Sweet Homes!". *Tina wears the same shirt in "Falling For Autumn!" and pants in "Hop to It!" & "I Just Love Bugs!". and a hair-style, the same voice also heard in "Oh What a Day!". *Luci wears the same shirt in "The Exercise Circus" and pants in "Hop to It!". and a hair-style, the same voice also heard in "Oh What a Day!". *Derek wears the same shrt in "Look At Me I'm Three!" and pants in "I Can Do That!". and a short hair, the same voice also heard in "Hola Mexico!". *In this home video, Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Mr. Tenagain, and the kids wear something for make Mr. Tenagain's foods including Barney is wearing a cooking chef's hat, Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids are wearing colors of the cooking aprons, and Mr. Tenagain is wearing a cooking chef's hat, and cooking chef's apron. *The same cooking chef's hat that Barney wears used in this home video was also seen in "Having Tens of Fun!". *One of the times Mr. Tenagain has the pizza dough stuck on his head. *When Mr. Tenagain cries in fear while the pizza dough is stuck on his head, *Stock has is mentioned in this home video. This time. *The Season 1 Barney & Friends set is used in this home video.